In your shadow
by LadyJacky
Summary: NEW VERSION! Next Generation Fic! First part out of three. This one is mostly about James and Albus, who didn't know that their father was the hero of their whole world until they came to Hogwarts. How will both of them deal with the new knowledge? And how will Albus feel when he's the first one of his family not to be in Gryffindor?
1. Prolog

**This is the new version of my story 'In your shadow'. I decided to re-write it because there were certain things I didn't like about the old version.  
**

**This story will have 2 more parts, this first part will mostly be about Albus's first three years at Hogwarts, part 2 will be about years 4-7 and will continue some romance as well ;) That's why this part is rated K with the genres 'family' and 'friendship'.  
**

**At the beginning of this story, Albus is 11, Lily 9 and James 15 (means, he's in his OWL year).  
**

**Now, please enjoy the prolog! (If you have already read it before, you don't have to do it again)  
**

* * *

(James Sirius)

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny's voice echoed through the house and the boy upstairs flinched when he heard his mother. He tried to look innocent when he heard her coming upstairs and in the next moment she was looking around the corner into his room, her brows furrowed.

"You're late! We have to go or you're going to miss the train!"

James sighed and gathered up his trunk and the cage with his owl and followed his mother out of his room.

Downstairs, his father and his younger siblings Albus and Lily were already waiting and they left the house together. Once everybody was seated in the car, they took off towards London, heading for Kings Cross station.

James looked at his younger brother and smirked, "So, Al, are you excited?"

His brother looked back at him, his green eyes doubtful, "I am not sure..."

"I can go instead of you!" Lily chimed in excitedly and their mother chuckled.

"Lily, you will have to wait until you get your letter."

Lily pouted and looked out of the window, "_If_ I get my letter..."

"But sure you will!" Ginny stated in a steady voice and Lily's pout slightly faded.

Albus, who sat between his siblings, leaned forwards and glanced up at his mother.

"Mum?" he whispered and she looked at him, smiling, "Everybody from your family had been in Gryffindor, right?"

"Yes, but-"

James interrupted her, sounding cheeky, "What? Are you afraid that you'll be in Slytherin? You would be the first one in our family not to be in Gryffindor, you know."

"I _won't_ be in Slytherin!" Al muttered and glared angrily at his brother who laughed.

Ginny turned around in her seat and looked at her oldest son, "Don't tease your brother about that! It wouldn't be such a shame if he would be sorted into Slytherin. Don't make him think that."

James eyes got wide and he gaped at her for a moment before he found his voice again, "I never said that it was a shame! I just thought that he seemed afraid of being in Slytherin!"

His mother just gave him a stern look and turned her back at him again.

They spent the drive to the station in silence; Lily was still disappointed because she wouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts, James was sulking because his mother had been angry with him and Albus was lost in thought, worried that he _might_ be sorted into Slytherin.

...

"James! The train will go without you when you don't hurry up!"

Ginny pushed him towards the train, but he wriggled free from her grip and walked over to his father.

"You haven't told him, have you?"

Harry looked down at his son, not knowing what James was talking about.

"About_ you_!" James let out a puff of air and gestured towards the train where Albus was looking out of one of the windows, "You promised that you would tell him. Now he will just feel like I had felt when I came to Hogwarts and everybody knew who I am even though they had never met me before. You don't know how that feels when strangers tell you who your father really is!"

He had spoken in a low voice, but he was sure that his father knew how angry he felt at that very moment. Harry smiled and ruffled through his hair, "You can tell him then, can't you?"

James stomped his foot and ignored the urgent whistle from the train, "No, I can't! Because you _promised _me that _you _would tell him! So why should I be the one to do it?!"

"James! _Hurry_!" Al's voice drifted over to them and James looked around.

"I have to go now..." he gave his father a swift hug, even though he was still upset and hurried to the Hogwarts Express, reaching the door just in time before the train started to move.

James didn't lean out of the window to wave, but sat down in the compartment he would share with his brother and his cousins, Rose, Roxanne and Fred.

Fred was the one who realized James' bad mood first and playfully shoved his arm, "Hey James, don't look so angry! We're finally going back. Was about time, don't you think?"

He and Fred always were in trouble when at Hogwarts because, whenever they did something together it would end in eternal chaos.

"Yes." James nodded, still sulking and Fred frowned.

"Mate, what's up?"

"Nothing..."

Now Albus finally climbed down from his seat and looked at his brother.

"Are you angry because of me?" his tone sounded guilty and James forced a smile.

There was no reason for his brother to feel guilty because of his mood. It wasn't Al's fault at all.

"No. It's alright Al, don't worry."

Albus shrugged and then leaned closer to Rose who was reading a book; _Hogwarts: A History_.

James looked out of the window and watched the blurred landscape, lost in thought.

He was thinking back to the time when he had went to Hogwarts for the first time. Almost everybody had known who he was, although all the others were strangers to him. After a few days one of his housemates had showed him the Trophy room and that was when he had found out who his father really was. When he had seen the Award for Special Services to the School, his father has got, James had asked his friend what that was about.

He had always known that his Dad wasn't an ordinary wizard; wherever they went, people seemed to know him and James had always wondered why that was. But he never really knew about the fact that his father had been the one who had saved the wizarding world from the darkest wizard that had ever existed.

During the Christmas Holidays of his first schoolyear, James had asked Harry to finally tell him about everything that has happened when his father himself had been a child.

It had been shocking, to say the least, even though he was quite sure that his father hadn't told him _everything_... And still, he had refused to tell Albus about it too...

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure that everything's alright?" Albus sounded really concerned and James nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

He smiled at his brother and hoped that it wouldn't affect Albus as much as it had affected him. Although... That seemed really unlikely since everybody always said that Al just looked like their father. People would know who he is by just looking at him...

James sighed again and then gave in when Fred nearly bothered him to death about playing a game of Exploding Snap.

* * *

_Please review..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1 :)**

**Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

(Albus Severus)

The train came to a halt and Albus felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wouldn't have thought that he would be so nervous once they arrived at Hogsmeade.

"C'mon Al, you will have to hurry a bit," James carefully grabbed his arm and led him out of the train and onto the platform.

"I don't like boats..."

Albus looked up at his older brother who smiled reassuringly down at him and suddenly waved his hand.

"Hi Hagrid!"

"Oy! James! Albus!" a booming voice answered and Al spun around, seeing Hagrid. He had met the half giant several times on various occasions and grinned at him.

When James walked over to him, still holding Albus's arm, Hagrid grinned down at them.

"How are you boys?"

He patted James's back and Albus laughed when his brother nearly fell over.

"I think you just broke my spine, but hey!" James grinned, "I am fine!"

Hagrid laughed and James let finally go of Al's arm.

"Alright, Al... I will see you at the castle!"

With that he turned around and walked over to the other students. Albus sighed and looked up at Hagrid, who was calling the other first years over.

"Don' worry Al, yeh will be alrigh'."

Albus just nodded and was relieved when Rose came over to him, smiling nervously.

"So... We will be sorted in a few minutes."

_Oh great_, she just remembered him of what he was terriefied the most.

He sighed heavily and looked down at his feet when he suddenly felt nauseated.

"You okay?" Rose asked and leaned around to look at his face.

"I am scared..."

She took his hand and squeezed it lightly, "You'll be fine Albus. Stop worrying. You should be happy instead! We're finally at Hogwarts!"

Just in that moment, Hagrid asked them to follow him and they climbed into the small boats.

...

They stood crowded in the entrance hall, all of them looking around with big eyes, taking in their surroundings. Rose stood close to him, still clutching his hand and muttered under her breath.

"It's even better than Mum and Dad had described it! It's amazing!"

She smiled up at Al who smiled back half-heartedly before he turned to look at the Professor who had just appeared.

"That's Neville!" Rose whispered and giggled silently. Albus just nodded.

"Welcome at Hogwarts!" Neville greeted them and smiled happily down at them, winking when he saw Albus.

"I am Professor Neville Longbottom, your teacher in Herbology and deputy headmaster," he waited until their murmuring had stopped and clapped his hands together.

"And now, we'll go into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

Al flinched at the last word and prayed silently, that he wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin. Whatever his mother might have said, he just didn't wanted to be sorted into _that_ house. On the contrary, he was still hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor, like the rest of his family.

"C'mon Al," Rose whispered and pulled him along when the crowd started to move towards the Great Hall.

When they entered it, Al felt breathless for a moment. It was_ huge_. They walked between two of the four housetables and towards the plattform on wich the teachers table stood. Some of the older students were whispering to each other and others shouted greetings when they saw siblings or cousins of their own. Hundreds of candles were floating over their heads and the bewitched ceiling showed the nightsky, scattered with millions of stars.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Rose whispered into his ear and Albus nodded, feeling stunned.

They finally came to a halt and Neville walked onto the platform to a small stool on which lay an old hat with a large gap over it's brim.

Everyone in the Hall went quiet and Albus looked around. The other first years seemed just as scared as he felt and it was, at least a bit, reassuring. Neville picked up the hat and unrolled a piece of parchment in his free hand, clearing his throat.

"Adams Jacob," a dark haired, tall boy walked up to the stool, sat down and Neville placed the hat on his head. It didn't take long for the Sorting hat to make it's decision, "_SLYTHERIN_!"

The students at the table on the far left started to cheer and Jacob joined them.

Gracie Atwood, a blonde delicate girl, was also sorted into Slytherin while Eleanor Avis and Amanda Bones were sorted into Hufflepuff.

Albus felt more and more nervous as the Sorting continued and he paid attention to how the new students reacted to the houses they were sorted into. Everybody seemed happy with the decision of the Sorting Hat and he couldn't help but wonder if it really was such a bad thing to be sorted into Slytherin.

After a while Scorpius Malfoy walked up to the stool and Albus suddenly heard James's voice, "Go home Malfoy!"

Albus whipped around, gaping at his brother who sat at the table on the far right side of the Hall, a look of deep loathing visible on his face.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall's sharp voice sounded through the Hall and James ducked his head, looking guilty.

When Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin, Albus wondered why James had shown such dislike towards the blond boy. He had no clue how James could know him, Albus had never seen him before.

Suddenly, the time seemed to rush by and once Katie Phelps had been sent to Hufflepuff, Albus heard his name. When he didn't move, Rose pushed him slightly forwards and he stumbled up towards Neville who held the Sorting Hat in his hand, smiling at Al.

With a sinking feeling, he sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

A old sounding, crisp voice echoed through his head.

"_Ah... Another Potter. Very much like your father, aren't you?_"

Albus just shrugged, not sure how to answer the hat.

"_Well well... Yes, very much like your father and just like him, you seem to be terriefied of Slytherin_. _I wonder why that is..._?"

He didn't really know why he was so terriefied of being sorted into Slytherin... Probably just because of the way James acted whenever Slytherin was mentioned...?

"_Because of your brother?" _

Al nodded, fidgeting around at the sleeve of his robes.

"_No other reason?_"

He shook his head. And then... with the next word, his world was turned upside down.

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

Tremendous applause errupted from the Slytherin table but Albus's eyes darted over to the Gryffindor table when Neville took the hat back.

James was staring at him, his mouth slightly open and a look of deepest disappointment in his eyes. For a tiny moment, Albus wanted to run out of the hall and hide somewhere where nobody would ever find him, but Neville softly pushed him towards the Slytherin table and Al hurried over to it, sitting down.

On the verge of tears, he didn't pay attention to the other students who were still cheering and greeting him. He just stared down at the plate in front of him, while it all sank in.

He was in Slytherin. The first member of his family who was not in Gryffindor... What would his parents say? Would they really think that it didn't matter like they had told him or would they be disappointed, maybe even angry? And... How would James treat him? The look his older brother had given him, had made him flinch.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Albus snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his right. Scorpius Malfoy was looking at him, the slightest bit of worry showing in his eyes. Albus nodded, "Yeah... I think so."

The blond boy smirked at him.

"You know, my Dad said you look just like your father."

Al's worries faded a bit and he looked interested at Scorpius, "Do they know each other?"

"Yes, they were in the same year here at Hogwarts, but my Dad was in Slytherin as well."

There was a change in Scorpius's tone, but Albus wasn't sure why it was and when he looked towards the remaining first years he saw that Rose was about to be sorted.

"That's my cousin," he whispered towards Scorpius and watched with great interest.

It took a few moments, but the hat eventually decided where to put Rose, "_RAVENCLAW_!"

Rose looked over at him for a short moment and smiled. Obviously she wasn't thinking that it was horrible that he was in Slytherin and he already couldn't wait to talk to her as soon as possible.

When the twins Keira und Kieran were sorted into Raveclaw as well, Neville put the parchment he had been holding into a pocket of his robes and carried the Sorting Hat and the stool away.

There was some talking amongst the students, before Headmistress McGonagall stood up and looked at them all.

"Dinner time!"

She smiled and sat down again. Albus gasped in suprise when the plates in front of them filled with various, delicious dishes and he couldn't decide where to start.

Soon, Albus had forgotten all his fears about being in Slytherin and was talking animatedly to his fellow students while they were eating. They were all nice enough and Albus decided to ask his brother why he disliked Slytherins so much without even knowing them.

"Do you have any siblings?" Scorpius asked him and Al nodded.

"Yes..." he sighed, "the one who shouted when you were sorted, that was my older brother James. I have a younger sister as well, Lily, she will come to Hogwarts in two years."

Scorpius waved his hand and smirked, "Don't worry about what your brother did. There are people who dislike my family, although I have no clue why they dislike me as well, since they don't know me at all... But well," he shrugged and reached out for a piece of Treacle Tart. Albus did the same; he had always shared his father's love for Treacle Tart.

...

The Slytherin prefects led them out of the Great Hall once the feast was over and James walked past Albus, but didn't even look at him. Al drooped his head and sighed, wishing that his brother would have said something. Anything.

"He'll come around. You'll see," Scorpius said and nudged his arm.

"I hope so..."

They were led down a staircase to the dungeons where it was cooler then it had been in the Great Hall and Albus looked up from his feet, looking around. There were torches on the walls and they made their shadows flicker.

The Slytherin common room was a large square room with stone walls and a dark, wooden floor. Several fires were crackling in the fireplaces and the squashy, green armchairs looked very inviting.

"Girls to the left, boys to the right. Go straight to bed you'll need to rest before your first day at school. Good night."

Scorpius chuckled and walked up the stairs to their right next to Albus.

"He talks like he learned it all by heart."

Al nodded, "He probably did! Somehow he reminds me of my uncle Percy... He was a Prefect as well. Mum always says he's a unbearable know-it-all."

The blond laughed and Albus joined in.

They shared a dorm room with Jacob, Harvey and Caleb. All of them seemed friendly and it took the boys a little longer until they finally laid down in their four poster beds and fell asleep.

In his first night in Hogwarts, Albus slept like a stone. He was more than exhausted from all the new impressions, but he wasn't worried about being a Slytherin anymore...

* * *

_Please review..._


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. Hope you'll like it! :)

* * *

(James Sirius)

A book flew across the common room, shortly followed by an empty butterbeer bottle, which was followed by a chair. All of the said objects shattered at the wall across from the boy who had just thrown them. Shards of glass flew everywhere, the chair fell into pieces and the book was swallowed by the flames.

"James! Are you out of your mind!?" Fred roared and grabbed James's arms, spinning him around.

The younger boy looked up, breathing heavily and his brown eyes narrowed.

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

James tried to free himself from Fred's grip, but his cousin was too strong.

"Calm down you idiot! Why are you throwing stuff around?! You're going to wake the others!"

James snorted and finally yanked his arm free from Fred's grip.

"I don't care if I wake them up or not! Because, in fact, my brother should be one of them!"

He hid his face behind his hands and sank into one of the chairs. Fred sighed and looked down at his cousin.

"James... He can't be around you for his whole life."

"I know," was James's sharp answer and he looked up at Fred again, "but I would have liked him to be around for a little longer... Or, at least, not in Slytherin."

Fred raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter with Slytherin, huh? He seemed pretty relaxed at the feast."

The dark haired boy snorted and looked into the flames.

"The matter with Slytherin is that it seems as if he has befriended that Malfoy boy already."

Fred sighed, "You can't judge him because of who his father is."

"A Death Eater!" James hissed and got to his feet again, pacing back and forth in front of the fire.

Fred had an watchful eye on him, but said nothing.

"I mean... Al is someone who can be talked into so much..."

"James, he would never...!" Fred interjected.

"You can't know!"

Fred crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded, "Oh yes, I can know. Because I know Al and I know that he would never want to have something to do with the Dark Arts!"

James just stared at him, looking furious and then let out a puff of air.

"I will go to bed now."

"You do that," Fred nodded and followed him up to the boys dormitories.

...

"Albus!"

He ran down the corridor and almost bumped into his younger brother when Al turned around, looking at him with wide eyes.

"James?" his brother's voice was barely more than a whisper and James smiled down at him.

Albus looked over to Scorpius who stood next to him and then back to his brother. Suddenly, the expression on his face became cool and distant.

"You finally decided to talk to me again?"

It was Friday, which meant that James hadn't talked to him for four days and he could understand that his younger brother was angry, but still...

"Al, c'mon. I am sorry that I was being stupid... I was just disappointed."

"Right. And that gives you the reason to treat me like I'm invisible?! You know what? I like being in Slytherin, so cope with it or stay away from me!"

He grabbed Scorpius's arm, turned around and walked down the corridor, leaving a dumbfounded James behind.

He watched the two boys disappear around the next corner and then let out a low curse under his breath.

"Don't say such things!"

James started and turned round. Rose stood behind him, a deep frown on her face and her lips pursed in displeasure. James rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why is he so stubborn?"

Rose shrugged and stepped around him, looking back over her shoulder, "Because he's your brother? Or maybe because you treated him really unfair and should apologize _properly_?"

"And what would be a _proper_ apolgize?" James scoffed.

"Show him that you're okay with him being in Slytherin."

The boy snorted and pinched Rose's arm, "You _clever_ Ravenclaws!"

She opened her mouth to give a retort but then decided better, turned around and walked away.

James cursed again and walked away in the opposite direction, making his way to his Potions class.

_That kids are crazy... All of them_, he thought bitterly and pushed another first year out of his way.

...

(Albus Severus)

"Scorp, tell me..." he grinned in an impish way, "have you finally mastered the _Wingardium Leviosa_ charm?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and shoved Al's shoulder.

"No. I haven't and you _bloody well_ know it!"

Albus giggled and Rose walked over to them, grinning at the blond Slytherin, "No need to screech around like a banshee, Scorp."

"Oi!" Scorpius snorted and turned his back on them, "Just shut up you two!"

In the next moment Professor Flitwick walked past them and led them into their classroom. Albus, Rose and Scorpius sat together at one table and it didn't take long and Scorpius was cursing under his breath without a break.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Flitwick squeaked scandalized and threw him a sharp look, "Would you please watch your mouth!?"

The blond heaved a sigh and nodded, "Sure, Professor..."

Rose and Albus giggled, demonstrating the right way to make things hover.

"It's all a question of how you move your wand. It has to be a small flick of your wrist, nothing much, really," Rose stated and sent the feather in front of her into the air.

Albus giggled all the more and nudged his cousins arm, "You sound like your Mum!"

The girl blushed and held her head up high, ignoring his remark.

"Very well Miss Weasley," their Professor commented and walked past their table.

"Gardengnome..." Scorpius muttered and Al started to laugh so hard, he nearly fell off his chair.

...

"Yay! First week's finally over!" the blond cheered and laid his arms around Rose's and Al's shoulders. Both of them nodded and they made their way down to the Great Hall. Rose walked over to the Ravenclaw table while Al and Scorpius joined the other Slytherins.

Ivy shot an appreciative look towards Scorpius when the boys sat down and Al saw it, sensing the chance to tease his friend.

"Ah... Ivy's eyes are clued to you whenever you're around."

Scorpius looked over at the girl and she blushed a deep shade of red, quickly looking down at her plate.

"You think she likes me?" he muttered towards Al, sounding curious.

Al started to laugh and then chanted, "Scorpius and Ivy sitting in a tree S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G-"

The blond slapped the back of his head, almost smashing his face into his mashed potatoes and Al glared at him.

"You-!"

He grabbed his goblet with pumpkin juice and tossed it's contents over Scorpius.

"Potter! I'll kill you!"

The blond now grabbed a handful of beans and threw them towards Al, who tried to dive out of the way but wasn't quick enough. It didn't take long and Professor Slughorn came hurrying towards them, looking outraged.

"Detention! Both of you. How childish to throw around with food!"

Albus and Scorpius nodded, looking up at their Head of House who made sure that they wouldn't continue their food-fight and then walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot the boys started to laugh out loud and clapped each others back in approval.

Still drenched in pumpkin juice and splattered with food, Al and Scorpius left the Great Hall after dinner and walked straight into James.

Albus looked up at his brother who looked back, a look of disapproval in his eyes.

"Detention after your first week here?"

Al rolled his eyes, "Look who's talking... Besides, Dad was in trouble often enough and so were you."

"Do Mum and Dad know about it?"

The younger Potter boy frowned, "About what?"

Scorpius looked back and forth between the two of them and then tipped Al's shoulder.

"I suppose he's referring to you being in Slytherin."

James nodded his head once and Albus shrugged, "No, they don't. I didn't even think of writing them to be honest. First week of school really distracted me. Why?"

"Well, I think you should do so. Besides, I want to show you something."

"Okay," Albus nodded and followed his brother when James walked away while Scorpius headed for their common room.

After a while they reached the Trophy Room and Albus looked up at his brother.

"What do you want to show me here? The Quidditch cup Gryffindor won last year?"

James just shook his head and led him towards a shelve with a glass front.

"Look," he pointed to a bunch of badge's in the center of the shelve and Albus stepped closer.

"Special services to the school?" he whispered and looked up at James.

"Yep. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron got one as well."

"What for?"

"Rescuing the Philosopher's Stone in their first year... Dad also saved Mum and fought a basilisk in his second year... He won the Triwizard Cup with fourteen and escaped the most evil Wizard ever known..."

Albus shook his head, not believing what his brother was saying, "What are you talking about James?"

"It's what he did! It's why everybody knows who we are and the reason why everybody's always excited when Dad is around."

James leaned closer to him, placing both of his hands on Albus's shoulders.

"Al, there was a war when our parents were younger. Dad's parents were killed-"

"I know that!" Albus growled, "But what has that got to do with Dad? And what are you talking!? A war?!"

"Listen Al, they were killed by a wizard known as Lord Voldemort. He wanted to kill Dad as well, but it didn't work because of some old magic cast by Grandmother Lily... That's where Dad has got his scar from... Voldemort tried to come back to power when Dad came to Hogwarts... He managed to escape him many, many times, but in the end it was Dad who had to finish him off. There was a war, many people died, Uncle Fred for example. Teddy's parents... You heard about them, didn't you."

Albus nodded, "Sure... We saw photos of them. But I never knew..."

"And neither did I! I found out in my first year here when one of my classmates told me about it. I wanted you to be in Gryffindor because I wanted to avoid that you find out about it... When I did, I was really angry at Dad and Mum because they never told us anything."

"But you were always teasing me that I might be in Slytherin..."

James sighed again and ruffled through Al's hair.

"I am just worried about you, you're my little brother. Slytherins are... dangerous."

"How can you say that! It's not true! We're not dangerous or anything! In fact, we all go along very well, just not with the other houses... because they avoid us."

"There's a reason for that," James said in a stern voice.

Albus frowned, "What reason?"

"Many Slytherins became Dark Wizards... Your friends father, Draco Malfoy was one of them. And so was... Voldemort himself."

Al felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. He stared at his brother, his eyes wide and unbelieving.

"But! Dad said he was almost sorted into Slytherin himself! And he's not a bad or dark wizard at all! It _can't_ be that bad to be in Slytherin!"

He didn't wait for his brother to answer, but spun around and hurried out of the Trophy room, running down the corridors and stairs until he skidded to a halt in front of the entrance to his common room.

He muttered, "Sleeping draught" and walked through the stone door that appeared in front of him.

Scorpius was sitting in one of the high backed armchairs in front of the fire and looked up at Albus.

"What happened?"

He got to his feet and walked over to him, looking closely at Albus.

Albus just shook his head, feeling unable to speak.

"Don't wanna talk about it?" Scorpius asked and Albus nodded.

"I will just go to bed, okay?" he whispered in a weak voice and walked towards the stairs and up to the dormitories.

* * *

_Please review..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I added something at the end of this chapter, so it's worth reading it again if you already did so :)**

**Hope you'll enjoy! ;)**

* * *

(Albus Severus)

It was Saturday... He had no classes today... He could sleep as long as he liked...

No, he would've _liked_ to sleep as long as he liked.

Scorpius was towering over him, grinning like a maniac, his breath was brushing over Al's face, keeping him from sleeping.

"Back off, man!" he shouted and pushed the blond slightly away.

"Aw. Don't be so harsh, Potter. You've got mail."

Albus frowned and sat upright, "Mail?"

Scorpius pointed over to the chair that stood beside Al's bed. On it's backrest sat his owl, Aros, and hooted happily around the letter in his beak.

"C'mere," Al stretched out his arm and Aros took off and landed on it, dropping the letter into his lap.

His heart sank when he saw the narrow handwriting of his mother on the envelope and he slowly pulled out the piece of parchment inside of it.

_Dear Albus,_

_your Dad an I were hoping for a letter from you. Was your first week at Hogwarts exciting? Do you like it and your fellow students? What about your teachers? _

_And, probably most important of all, into which house were you sorted? _

_I told your Dad to not send you the parcel, but he insisted on it and hopes that you'll like his little present. _

_Maybe you'll find the time to write back soon. _

_Lots of Love, _

_Mum_

_P.s.: We haven't heard from James either. Is everything alright?_

Albus frowned and looked up at Scorpius. The blond was grinning and held out something that looked like a cloak.

"Why do you look into the stuff I get!?" the dark haired boy scoffed and snatched the fabric out of the others hands.

Scorpius looked offended, "I didn't! The parcel was open a bit and I wondered what was inside... Some cool stuff, really."

Al looked down at the cloak in his hands. It felt light and not at all like an ordinary cloak.

"Why? I think it looks rather boring and old fashioned..."

The blond smacked his lips and nudged Al's arm.

"What are you talking?! Don't you know what it is?"

Albus shook his head, looking puzzled, "No...?"

Scorpius took the cloak back from him and threw it around his shoulders.

Albus gasped and his eyes got wide. Scorpius's whole body had vanished before his eyes and his head was floating in mid-air.

He smirked, "Yep. Al, that's an _Invisibility cloak._"

Scorpius tossed it back at him and sat down at his own bed, looking smug.

"My Dad sometimes mentioned that your Dad has one. I think he's pretty jealous of it."

Al looked down at the cloak in amazement, touching the soft fabric with his fingertips.

"Dad never told me that he has one... I wonder if James knows?"

"You won't tell him, will you!? Think about the possibilities we're having now! Nobody would see us when we sneak out after curfew!"

Scorpius grey eyes were shining with excitement and Albus couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"It's mine. _My_ possibilities, Scorp."

"Oh Al, don't try to make me think that you won't take me along on your nighttrips."

Albus rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah. Alright... I will take you along... You're my friend, I can't deny that. Now," he sighed, "would you be so nice and give me a quill and ink out of my bag?"

Scorpius nodded and did what he was asked.

"Thanks," Al muttered and fetched a piece of parchment from his nightstand, he had left there on the previous evening after he had finished his homework.

He spent several minutes thinking about what to write and watched Scorpius who was feeding Aros some owl treats.

_Dear Mum,_

_I am sorry for not writing earlier, I was quite busy and simply forgot to. _

_It's really cool here at Hogwarts and Rose and I are one of the best in classes. She's in Ravenclaw, you probably already know that though. I am sure Aunt Hermione has told you. _

_I am in Slytherin. _

_Most of the other students here are really nice, some of the older ones bother us first years sometimes, but it's okay. _

_Say Dad that I really like the cloak! It's awesome! _

_Dunno what else to write at the moment... _

_Love, _

_Albus_

_P.s.: I don't know why James won't write you. Maybe he has just a lot to study, since it's his O.W.L. year. Don't worry, he's fine._

He looked down at the letter.

"It sucks..."

Scorpius looked over at him with raised eyebrows, "What sucks?"

"The letter," Albus sighed and got up from his bed to fasten the letter at Aros's leg.

Once the owl was gone Al walked to his trunk and looked for some old jeans and a jumper and then went to dress.

When he came back, Scorpius was already ready for breakfast and they went downstairs together.

Rose came over to them when they sat down at the Slytherin table and smiled happily.

"Hey guys! What are we going to do today?"

She sat down next to Albus and helped herself to a piece of buttered toast. The two boys looked at her, nonplussed.

Al was the first who dared to say what they both were thinking, "Rose... You're in Ravenclaw. This is the wrong table?"

She giggled and gave him a flashing smile, "Don't be silly Albus! I am allowed to sit here. I don't want to eat alone."

Scorpius leaned around Albus to look at her.

"I had the impression that you like the Wilson twins a lot?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah. They're nice... but I prefer sharing time with the two of you. Is that a problem?"

Both of them shook their heads and Albus looked over at the Gryffindor table. James was there and he was watching them, his brows furrowed. After a moment, he got to his feet and came over to where they were sitting.

His older brother looked down at him and Albus looked back, "Hi?"

"Hello," James muttered, looking grumpy, "why didn't you write Mum and Dad earlier? Mum sent me a letter today and was wondering why you wouldn't write."

Albus sighed heavily, "I already wrote back to her. She sent me a letter, too. Besides, why didn't _you_ write them?"

"I was busy," James snapped and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"See, so was I," Al retorted and then turned towards his food again, ignoring James.

He obviously thought that Rose needed some of his anger as well.

"That's the wrong table. You belong to the other Ravenclaws!"

Al threw a side glance at his cousin and saw that Rose was staring up at James, anger burning in her eyes.

"Would you please just let me be!? I can sit wherever I want to sit! Go back to your studying, will you?!"

James snorted, turned on his heels and stomped back to the Gryffindor table where they saw him complaining to his friends.

"What's the matter with him, huh?"

Scorpius whispered towards Albus and the younger Potter shrugged.

"No idea. The weather seems nice enough, shall we go outside to the lake?"

The blond nodded and Rose agreed excitedly and so they left the Great Hall together and walked outside onto the grounds, towards the lake.

Once they had sat down, Scorpius turned towards him, "Albus?"

"Yeah?" Albus looked back at the blond with a questioning look.

"What happened last night? Why were you so... angry?"

"Wasn't angry," Al muttered and looked down at his hands to avoid the others eyes.

Rose now leaned in and watched her cousin intently.

"You were angry? What happened?"

He sighed, "I wasn't angry! James was bothering me again..."

They gave up on the subject when they heard the annoyed undertone in his voice and Al's thoughts drifted off.

Had James told him the truth about their father? It would, at least, explain why everybody seemed to know their Dad. But, on the other hand, he wondered why nobody would've ever told them something about it. It wasn't like his father did something that happens every day. He was something special, the hero of a whole generation... He had defeated, as James had said, the darkest, most evil wizard ever known. And what his brother had said about Slytherins... He just couldn't forget it. Was it true that all evil wizards had been in Slytherin? Was he, Albus, going to be one of them and Scorpius as well? Were they bad people?

"I hate it..."

Rose looked up at him, "What do you hate?"

"Being a Slytherin!"

He got to his feet and rushed off towards the castle, leaving his friend and cousin behind, completly confused about his behaviour.

Just when he was about to walk into one of the empty classrooms, they caught up with him and Scorpius grabbed his arm.

"Hey, wait Al."

"Let me go!"

He tried to free himself from the blond's grip but without success.

"No I won't! You'll listen to me now! Why are you talking rubbish like hating that you're a Slytherin!?"

Albus stared stubbornly back at him, "Because I do! Everybody from my family is in Gryffindor! Everyone except me! James already hates me because of it and the rest of them will hate me too!"

"Nobody will hate you, Al!" Rose interjected and looked worried at him, "James is being an idiot at the moment but he'll get over it, you'll see!"

"No he won't! You know what he said!? That we Slytherins are dangerous! Do you hear Rose!? _Dangerous_! He claims that every Slytherin becomes a dark wizard!"

"What a stupid prat..." Scorpius muttered and slowly let go of Al's arm.

"Don't listen to him, Al. He's talking trash. Or do you think that we are dangerous? That we will become dark wizards? Do you really think that?"

Albus threw up his arms, "I don't know what to think to be honest!"

With that, he rushed past them and spend the rest of the day in his dormitory. Scorpius didn't bother to talk to him again and Albus was thankful for it. He just had to get his mind clear again.

* * *

_Please review..._


	5. Chapter 4

**And another chapter :)**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

(James Sirius)

Fred watched him, one eyebrow raised.

"Mate, your glares will kill them."

James just snorted and continued to stare over at his brother, Rose and the Malfoy boy.

Julie, a fifth year Gryffindor as well, sighed and rested her hand on James's arm.

"You should stop being angry at them. You can't blame your little brother for being in Slytherin."

James looked at her, thinking for a moment before he responded.

"I know that I can't blame him for it. I am worried," he sighed and looked back over at his brother, "especially because he shares so much time with Malfoy."

Julie frowned, "Why? What's the matter with him? He seems like a nice boy. Always very polite and all."

"Polite?" James laughed humorlessly and now pushed her hand away from his arm.

"You know that his father is a Death Eater?"

She rolled her eyes, "_Was_, James. He _was_ a Death Eater."

"Whatever," James muttered, "it runs down in their family. A bunch of dark wizards and witches, all of them."

Fred let out a puff of air and James looked at him.

"You know James... You can't judge people for who their parents are. You always hate it when people expect too much of you because you're Harry Potter's son and now, you sit here and judge Scorpius for who his father is."

"That's not the same!"

He got to his feet, unwilling to talk to them any longer when they weren't able to understand his worries. They were his friends, yes, but there were things that even friends wouldn't understand.

He would have to talk to somebody else...

...

"James?"

His father sounded more than suprised and looked wide-eyed at him, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school! If your mother-"

"Mum isn't here. I knew that, that's why I came."

His dad shook his head and sat down at his desk again, watching him.

"Okay... What's the matter, then?"

James sighed and sat down opposite from his father, looking down at the wooden surface from the desk between them.

"Albus is the matter..."

"What has he done?" his father's voice was calm but there was that knowing undertone and James was sure that he already knew what the problem was.

"He is in Slytherin."

He slowly looked up at his dad, waiting for his response.

"Is that really so horrible?"

James sighed. He would've hoped that his father would understand what the real problem was...

"I envy him..." James admitted in a low whisper and his father smiled understandingly.

"Why do you envy him, James?"

The boy got to his feet and paced back and forth in the small room, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his jeans.

"For everything! He will never be expected to be like you. He made his first step into a freedom and carelessness I will never have! Nobody will expect from him to be brave and selfless... But everybody expects it from me!"

He took a deep breath and stopped in his tracks, staring down at the floor.

"I was afraid when he came to Hogwarts, that he would have it so much harder than I did because he looks like you... But in truth, most of the other students don't pay attention to him. But I... I always have to have good grades and be good at Quidditch and stuff... Because I am _Harry Potter's son_."

"I never had good grades at school ... You should know that. I was an average student."

"Oh Dad," James sighed and sat down again, "I know that you were brilliant in Defence against the Dark Arts! Uncle Ron told me so countless times!"

Harry shook his head slowly and then smiled at his son again, "Listen James, you don't have to live up to anything. You're my son, I love you, no matter if you have good grades or if you're good at Quidditch or not. And neither do I expect that from Albus."

"But the-"

"No, James. It doesn't matter what the others think. Your friends accept you the way you are and for who you are, not for being my son. It doesn't matter what the others think as long as you know who your friends are. We, your family, have no expectations. You're a brilliant boy and I am very proud of you. People used to say stupid things about me as well, but I learned to ignore it because I knew that my friends would be at my side and they know who I really am."

James nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "But thats different Dad... I know that my friends don't expect me to be like you, but the other students do and some of the teachers as well... There's that pressure and it's unnerving sometimes, really."

"Let me tell you something," his father leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, taking a deep breath.

"In my fifth year the Daily Prophet was claiming that I am a liar and that Albus Dumbledore was loosing his marbles, because we both were saying that Voldemort was back. People I believed friends turned their backs on me when I came back to Hogwarts and I felt like the whole world was against me. It was a rough time, it really was. Until I was willing to accept that some people just won't believe me, but there were the people who were close to me and had faith in my, especially your aunt and uncle. They made me realize that it didn't matter what others thought about me or were expecting me to do as long as I knew that there were people who loved me."

His father smiled, "And we do love you James. The way you are."

"Maybe... maybe I was hoping that people would look at Albus all the time and finally stop expecting great things from me."

"But you can't blame your brother for it. It's not his fault."

James sighed, "I know."

"Rosie wrote us a letter, writing that you and Albus where having a hard time and that you were treating him unfair."

"She has such a big mouth..."

His father looked disapproving and James sighed again.

"I was quite mean, yes... I just told you why. Besides, his best mate is Scorpius Malfoy."

"So?"

"Dad! _Malfoy_! As in Draco Malfoy's son! Your rival!"

His dad raised one eyebrow, "Rival? I wouldn't call him my rival. He was a stupid git at school and we were never friends, but he wasn't my rival. Besides, since we're both working at the Ministry, we go along quite well."

James sniffed indifferently and stood up.

"Well... Whatever... I have to go back now and check if Albus is alright."

He turned towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Let him live James."

James didn't response, but stepped into the flames and was back at Hogwarts in the next moment, stumbling into Professor Longbottom's office.

"Hello James."

"Hello Professor," James muttered and brushed the ash off his clothes.

"Is everything alright? Was Harry angry?"

James shook his head, "No, he wasn't. Everything's fine. Thank you, that I was able to use your fireplace."

Professor Longbottom smiled at him and nodded his head, "Anytime James, anytime."

...

(Albus Severus)

"Ha! I did beat you again!"

Albus grinned broadly at the sulking Scorpius.

The blond muttered something under his breath and then put his set of Wizards Chess away.

"You always beat me..."

Al chuckled, "Well, my uncle was a good teacher."

"Lucky you."

Scorpius looked down at his hands, seeming unhappy about something. Albus frowned.

"Hey Scorp, if you really want to win, I can loose on purpose the next time?"

"No, it's alright..."

His friend sighed and Albus wondered what was wrong with him, "Why do you look sad, then?"

"I would love to have a big family like you... It's only me, my Dad and my Mum. No uncles or aunts..."

"What about your grandparents?"

Scorpius shook his head, "My mothers parents live somewhere in America and my fathers parents..." his voice trailed off and he shrugged.

Albus watched the blond for a while, thinking about a way to cheer him up a bit.

"Well... If you would like to, you can come over during the Christmas holidays? We're always together at my grandparents house... It will be crowded but you would be able to live in a big family for a while?"

Scorpius looked up in surprise, his grey eyes wide, "Really?" he whispered.

Albus nodded.

"I am not sure, Al..."

"Why?"

Albus couldn't see a reason why his friend wouldn't want to come for a visit to the Burrow. He was sure that it would be real fun.

"They probably won't like me..."

"Nah, c'mon. I am sure they will! Rose likes you, so where's the problem? I really don't think that somebody of them will dislike you."

"What about James?"

Albus shrugged, "He won't dare to say anything with our whole family around, don't worry. I am sure we would have a good time, huh?"

Scorpius sighed, "I guess it's worth a try. Yes."

"Great!" Albus beamed, "I will write to my grandparents so they will know, but I am sure they will say it's okay. James used to bring friends over from school as well."

The blond nodded, "I just hope that he won't give us a hard time... After all he thinks we're a bunch of dark wizards..."

"Really Scorp, don't think about it anymore. He won't dare to say something like that with our parents around. I promise."

* * *

_Please review..._


	6. Chapter 5

**New chapter!**

**Hope you'll like it! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

(Albus Severus)

"Yuck!" Al looked down at his hand and then at the table, a disgusted look on his face.

Scorpius who sat next to him sniggered, "Well, that's because we thought it would be funny to throw food at each other."

Albus just sniffed and reached out for the towel that lay next to him, cleaning his hand.

"I just don't get it. Why do we have to pick out the good ones... It would be much wiser to throw away the whole barrel..."

The blond sniggered again and Albus turned to look into the barrel of flobberworms.

Their detention was to pick out the good ones and put them into a fresh barrel, while the dead, stinking and slimy ones were supposed to be left in the old barrel.

"I should have taken my gloves along..." Al muttered and then continued his work, hoping that the time would pass by quickly.

...

On their way back to their common room they met James who was walking down a dark corridor, looking lost in thought.

"Hey, James!" Albus called out and his brother turned around, looking startled.

"Al?" he frowned, his eyes darting over to Scorpius for a moment, "what are you doing here? It's already past curfew, you're supposed to be in your common room."

"We're going there right now. We had detention."

James nodded, "Ah. Right. I forgot."

There was an awkward silence and Albus had the feeling that James wanted to say something, but he didn't speak.

Albus shrugged, "Well, good night."

"Night," James muttered, turned around and walked away from them.

When the two Slytherins continued their way, Scorpius was watching Al out of the corners of his eyes.

"What?" the dark-haired boy asked and looked at his friend.

"Why is he walking around that late? All alone?"

Albus shrugged again, "I dunno..."

"Listen Al, you have to talk to him. He's your brother. I don't care what he thinks about me, really."

"You do," Albus said in a firm voice and looked at the blond who suddenly refused to look back at him, "I know that you do. It bothers me as well. You're my friend and I don't want him to offend you, he doesn't know you at all."

"But I don't want to be the reason for you not talking to your brother. He's family. I am not."

"Friends are just as important as family. At least thats what I think."

...

"Are you sitting with us?" Rose asked and looked at Albus when they headed out of the entrance hall. Scorpius was walking next to them in silence.

Al shook his head, "No. I wanna sit with Scorp... Especially since James is still a bit... weird."

His cousin nodded, "Okay..."

She then quickened her pace and soon caught up with James and the others. Albus sighed and looked down at the snow covered ground.

"You should go with them, really."

Scorpius whispered next to him, but Albus shook his head again.

"No. It's alright. I will spend the whole holidays with them."

"Did you tell them that you invited me?"

"No."

He hadn't told them. The only ones who knew where his parents and grandparents, because he needed their permission. Since they said that it was okay for Scorpius to come over, there shouldn't be a problem with it.

The blond next to him let out a puff of air, "You really should have told them Al! They will be angry, I'm sure."

"My parents and grandparents Weasley said it was okay, so there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

They spend the rest of the walk down to Hogsmeade in silence, both lost in thought about their families.

...

"Okay..." Scorpius glanced over at Albus's waiting family, "Will see you soon, right?"

Albus nodded, "Yeah. Next week. And your parents will bring you over?"

The blond nodded in response and finally looked away from the Potters with a sigh, looking over to his parents.

"Yeah. They promised they would."

"Cool," Albus smiled and picked up his trunk and Aros's cage, "bye then."

"Bye..."

He watched Scorpius walk over to his parents and then turned to join his family.

His mother pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek, smiling down at him.

"I missed you huney."

Albus smiled back and then turned to share a swift hug with his father.

"I missed you too."

"Yes," his father said, "you missed us so much that you almost never wrote to us."

Al blushed and looked down at his feet, "Sorry..."

"He had better things to do obviously," James muttered and Albus looked up at him.

"James, we already talked about this, didn't we?"

Albus frowned and looked back at his father again, wondering what he was talking about. James just muttered something under his breath.

"Al!" Lily came running towards him and hugged him heartily.

"Hi little sister."

Albus hugged her back and then grinned down at her when she looked up at him in awe.

"Is Hogwarts as cool as everybody says?"

"It's even cooler Lils. You will love it!"

She smiled happily but then pouted, "I don't want to wait any longer... It's so unfair..."

"Aw," Al ruffled her hair, "Hugo has to wait as well."

"I think he doesn't even want to go!"

"Says who?"

Lily looked up at him, a stern expression on her face, "Me."

"Shouldn't we go?" James asked and looked at their parents.

Their dad nodded, "Yeah, your grandparents can't wait to see you again. Especially Molly."

"Oh! I can't wait to see nana Molly again!" Lily chimed in and they left Kings Cross station together.

"I can't wait for the food we'll get there," Albus chuckled and his mother turned to look at him in suprise.

"I think you spent too much time with your uncle Ron."

Albus laughed and shook his head, "No... I'm just used to the food we get at Hogwarts and nana Molly's is just as delicious."

His mum now raised an eyebrow, "My dear son, do you want to tell me that you don't like what I'm cooking?"

"What?! Noooo..." he shook his head again, "No Mum, your cooking is ... great."

"Harry!" she looked at her husband who looked back, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yes?"

"Do you like my cooking?"

"It's great," he answered and she huffed.

"Mum," Lily walked forwards and grabbed her mothers hand, "I love your cooking, really."

"Thank's my dear."

Lily now looked back at Albus with a look that told him that he shouldn't talk about cooking anymore.

...

Christmas at the Burrow was always great. Even though they had to add several guest rooms to the house so that everybody would find some space, but it was always a great thing.

The whole family came together and everyone shared presents and showed off their new jumpers, knitted by nana Molly.

As much as Albus always enjoyed Christmas, it was different this time. James was still mostly avoiding him even though they shared the same room.

On the night before Scorpius's visit, Albus decided to talk to his older brother and finally be friends with him again.

"James?"

His brother was lying on his bed, reading a book, when Al came into the room.

"Yes?" he looked up swiftly but then continued reading.

"Can we talk?"

Albus sat down on his own bed and looked at James.

"Sure," was the short respones and he sighed.

"Why are you angry at me? I did nothing wrong, did I? It's not my fault that I am in Slytherin, although I really don't mind that."

James looked at him, closing his book, "It's not about you being in Slytherin."

"What's the problem then?"

"It's about..." James sighed and shook his head, "Listen, I'm just worried."

"I... don't understand."

"Because of the Malfoy boy..."

Albus sighed, "You don't know him James! He's alright, really. You can ask Rose, she likes him as well!"

"Because she's just as naive as you are..."

"Are you really treating me the way you do just because of Scorpius?"

James just nodded, but Albus still had the expression that his brother wasn't completely honest with him.

"I won't give up my friendship with him just because you don't like him."

"You'll see what you get out of that friendship..."

"Right..." Albus muttered, laid down and hid under his blanket.

...

Albus was outside in the garden with Lily and Hugo, chasing gnomes around.

"Here's one!" Lily screamed in excitement and threw herself down into the snow, reaching into one of the bushes.

"Wait! I'll help you!"

Hugo hurried over to her and soon lay in the snow as well, wriggling around to reach the gnome that was hiding between the branches of the bush.

Albus laughed and shook his head, shivering slighlty in the cold.

"Noooo!"

Rose's outraged scream disrupted the silence and Albus started.

"Bad Crookshanks! You're a bad, bad cat!"

The ginger cat rushed past Albus, hissing and spitting and he could hear Rose curse loudly.

"What's up with her?" Hugo asked, getting up from the floor and pulling Lily with him.

"Dunno," Albus said and together they walked around the house.

"What's up Rose?"

The girl turned around, her cheeks flushed a deep red and she pointed towards the garden door.

There stood three people, two of them adults and one a boy around Albus's age.

"Scorp!"

The blond smirked and waved, "Hi, Al."

"And what's the problem?"

Albus turned to look at his cousin and she rolled her eyes.

"Crookshank ruined Mr. Malfoy's robes, can't you see?!"

Albus turned to look at the man and saw that Rose was right, his expensive looking cloak had several long gashes on it's front.

"Oh..."

Hugo and Lily started to laugh and ran away when Al looked at them.

"Well, maybe we should all go inside?"

Rose looked at him with wide eyes, "Are you sure?"

She was talking in a low voice so only he could hear her and he nodded.

"It's cold out here, isn't it?"

He turned around and walked towards the house, followed by Rose and the Malfoys.

His nana Molly was just walking out of the kitchen and gasped when she saw them.

"Do we have guests?"

"I told you that my friend would come over, didn't I?"

She nodded and patted Albus's cheek, "Yes. Yes, you did."

In the next moment Aunt Hermione appeared at her side, "Rose, what did Crookshanks do?"

"He thought he has to act like our watchdog and ruined Mr. Malfoys robes."

Her mother frowned, "Mr. Malfoy?"

That was when she looked at the newcomers and her eyes got wide.

"Draco?"

The blond man nodded and pointed towards Scorpius who stood next to Albus, looking uncertain.

"Your nephew invited Scorpius to come over for a visit."

He now turned to his wife, "I think you two haven't met. This is my wife Astoria."

The women shook hands and Albus sighed, tugging at Scorpius's sleeve.

"When they start the introductions, it's time to go. That will take forever."

Scorpius sniggered and followed Albus outside again.

Lily and Hugo had finally managed to catch the gnome and now prepared to throw it over the fence and out of the garden.

"What are they doing?" Scorpius asked curious and Albus looked surprised at him.

"Did you never ever degnome a garden?"

The blond shook his head, "No? ... I think our houselves do that."

"Pah," Al waved his hand dismissively, "C'mon, I'll show you how it's done."

Soon, gnomes were soaring through the air and the four kids were enjoying themselves.

Until ...

"Albus! Come inside, please!"

His mothers voice sounded urgent and he nodded, hurrying towards the house, followed by his cousin, sister and Scorpius.

* * *

_Please review... _


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's another new chapter :)**

* * *

(Albus Severus)

When Albus entered the kitchen, his heart sank.

Mr. Malfoy stood in the middle of the room, James opposite from him and both were glaring at each other.

"What happened?" Scorpius whispered next to him and looked over at Mrs. Malfoy, but she just shook her head.

Albus walked over to his mother, "Mum, what's the matter?"

He was still watching his older brother and Scorpius's father. His mother sighed and shook her head.

"James is being... James," she sighed again and laid a hand on Albus's shoulder.

Suddenly his father came back into the kitchen, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw James and Mr. Malfoy.

"Ginny? What happened here?"

His mother wanted to say something, but James decided to speak.

"He's a Death Eater! How can you let him come in here!?"

James's voice was calm but there was an icy undertone Al had never heard before. He stared at his brother, taken aback from the accusation and Mr. Malfoy seemed about to ran for the door.

"James!" his father hurried over to his son and grabbed his shoulders, "How can you dare to say such things!?"

"It's the truth!"

Al took a deep breath and looked up at his mother. She met his gaze for a short moment, but said nothing. However, the look on her face said it all...

"You don't know what you're talking about! Maybe it's better when you go upstairs."

Their dad pushed James towards the door and out of the kitchen. Once he had closed the door again, he turned to look at Mr. Malfoy.

"I am sorry Draco, I don't know what he was thinking..."

"It's alright," the blond man said in a cold voice and then turned to look at his wife and son, "I think it's better when we leave again. As it seems we're not welcome here."

Scorpius looked over at Albus and then back at his father, "But Dad! I wanted to spend some time with my friends!"

Mr. Malfoy shook his head, "No Scorpius. You'll have to wait until you go back to school. Come."

He placed a hand on his back and steered his son towards the door, followed by his wife.

"You don't have to leave. James is a bit difficult at the moment, but if Scorpius wants to stay, he can. You and Astoria can stay as well. We were about to have tea."

"Potter, don't try and convince me to stay. I won't. I know what your whole family thinks about me, it's alright. I just won't let a teenage boy talk to me like your son just did."

With that, he pulled the door open and he and his family disappeared from view.

In the next moment, the kitchen buzzed with all of their voices, everybody started talking at the same time, until...

"Could you please be silent?"

Lily let out a puff of air and looked angrily at them, "Thanks. Now... What was James talking about, huh?"

Nana Molly smiled and pulled Lily onto her lap, patting her cheek.

"Lils, you're too young to understand. Just forget about it."

Lily pouted and looked at their dad.

"Daddy, you know what that was all about, don't you? I would like to know why James was so angry. Mr. Malfoy seemed nice enough to me."

"He's a teenager," was all she got for an answer and Albus shook his head, looking up at his mother.

"Why did he do that? I would've liked Scorpius to stay."

"Me too!" Rose chimed in and nodded her head quickly.

His mother smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair, "I know darling... I am sorry for what happened, but we can't change it."

"He really has to ruin everything..." Albus muttered and then left the kitchen to go and look for his brother.

James had absolutely no right to do such things. Albus had been happy to see Scorpius, but James had to offend Mr. Malfoy and obviously thought that there was nothing wrong with it.

"What do you want?" his brother scoffed when Albus walked into the room they shared at the Burrow.

"What I want? I want to know why you did just act like an idiot!"

"You know what Al? I don't give a damn about what you think and what not."

"Scorpius is my friend and I invited him to come over! Why did you call his dad a Death Eater?"

"Because that's what he is."

"I don't even know what that means..." Al muttered and sat down on his bed, hiding his face behind his hands.

James sighed loudly and the floor creaked when he stood up. Without saying another word, he left the room and Albus alone with his thoughts.

...

(James Sirius)

"Come in," his fathers voice answered and James pushed the door open.

They had went back to their own home and his dad was in his study.

He now looked up at James and frowned, "Is something wrong?"

James shook his head and sat down opposite from his father.

"No... I just wanted to talk about what happened yesterday."

His dad nodded and leaned back in his chair, "Well, go on."

"I wasn't my intention to make Albus angry, but I really don't want him to hang around with Scorpius."

"You won't be able to keep him from doing so. He seems to like the Malfoy boy, they're friends. But James, what you said to Draco was really rude."

James sighed, "I said the truth, don't try to deny it... Besides, you don't like him yourself, do you?"

"That's not the point. I won't become friends with him, but we go along pretty well."

James wanted to say something, but his father raised one hand, silencing him.

"Still, you can't just call him a Death Eater. No matter who told you that he was one. You don't know what happened and how he became one. However, the war is long over and every Death Eater who deserves it, is in Azkaban."

"I heard some older students talk about it... They said that when you were once a Death Eater, you'll always be one. I mean... Aren't you afraid what could happen with Al?"

"James... Like I told you, the Death Eaters are in Azkaban. I promise you, Draco Malfoy is alright and nothing will happen to your brother."

James drooped his head and got to his feet, "Well, if you say so."

"Yes I do," his father answered in a stern voice and James knew that this conversation was over. He left the study and went back to his own bedroom, thinking about what his father had just told him.

...

(Albus Severus)

"You could hide me inside your trunk! Pleeeease!"

Lily tugged at his sleeve and looked up at him, giving Al her best puppy look. He laughed and shook his head, dragging his trunk along behind him.

"Sorry Lils, but no, I can't."

"But why?" she demanded to know, still clinging to his sleeve.

"Because trolls search through our things everytime we come to Hogwarts."

For a moment, her eyes became wide, but then she realized that he was lying and hurried to their mother.

"Mum! Albus is telling me rubbish!"

"Is he?" his mum turned around to look at him and he grinned apologetic.

"What did he tell you, huney?"

"That trolls search his things when he comes back to Hogwarts! There are no trolls at school, are there?"

His mother laughed and shook her head, "No. No trolls at Hogwarts."

...

"Hey Scorp," Albus closed the door when he was inside the compartment and the blond looked up at him.

"Hi," he looked back down at his book and said nothing more.

Albus sat down opposite from him and watched his friend for a while.

"How were your holidays?"

Scorpius sighed and laid the book aside, "Horrible."

Albus frowned, "Why?"

"Because of what happened! My father was ... He was weird after we visited. Most of the time he shut himself up in his library and he wouldn't talk to me. My mum said he was ashamed, but I have no idea what she meant."

"I am sorry..."

Albus felt guilty, because it had been his brother who had caused all the trouble.

"Don't be. It's not your fault, Al."

"It is... I knew that he doesn't like you... I should've told him that you would come over..."

Scorpius waved his hand dismissively, "Really, don't worry. I just wonder why it affected my dad so much... He just won't tell me and neither would Mum."

"I can't tell you either... but... maybe we can find something out at school? In the library?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah... Something about that Death Eater stuff."

If Albus would've known what they were about to find out, he would've never suggested to look for information in the library.

* * *

_Please review..._


	8. Chapter 7

**New chapter! The next one will be a completely new one ;)**

* * *

(Albus Severus)

They were giggling madly while they sneaked around in the castle. The moon shone brightly through the windows and the wind was howling so loud that it carried away the sound of their hurrying feet and laughter.

"Where are we going?" Scorpius whispered as they hurried around the next corner.

"Library," Albus muttered as an answer and they soon reached the door that would lead them there.

"It's all dark here!"

"You're a wizard!"

Scorpius sniggered and drew his wand, muttering "Lumos". It's tip ignited and they walked around for a while, not exactly knowing what they were looking for.

Albus stopped walking and looked at the other boy, frowning.

"Where do you think we should look?"

"Dunno?" the blond shrugged and looked around, "Restricted section, maybe?"

"You think it's such a bad thing?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and nudged Al's shoulder.

"You're so naive! _Death Eater_ doesn't sound like it's a nice thing, does it?"

He wondered how Scorpius could sound like he wasn't caring at all. Because, obviously, it was a bad thing... Albus would be freaked out if he was about to discover his fathers darkest secret... Although they had no clue if Mr. Malfoy really was a Death Eater.

Albus shook his head and then walked down between the rows of bookshelves until they reached the doors to the restricted section. He now drew his own wand and unlocked the doors, slowly pushing them open.

The books there looked old and battered and had something forbidden about them.

"I don't think we should look at those," Scorpius muttered and Albus couldn't help but nod.

"Think you're right... Maybe we should just look for a book about the Second Wizarding War?"

The blond nodded and they hurried out of the restricted section again, wandering around on their lookout for the right book.

"Hey, this looks promising."

Scorpius stood on tiptoes and pulled a book out of the shelve, labeled with: _Recent Magical History_.

"Looks like it's quite new, yes."

They took off the Invisibility cloak and sat down at one of the small tables, checking the index of the book.

Scorpius ran his finger down the page, "_Voldemort rises again_..." he looked up at Albus, "That's the bloke your father fought off, right?"

Albus nodded and turned to the right page. The script in the book was tiny and narrow and pretty hard to read, but it didn't take too long until they found out who exactly the Death Eaters were.

Scorpius was reading out loud, but his voice became fainter with every word he said, "_Soon after he had found back to power, Voldemort was re-joined by his followers, known as Death Eaters. Many of them had spent the previous years in Azkaban but after a mass break-out most of them were free again and are to blame for many crimes and murders..._" his eyes scanned the page and he continued, "_they were to be recognized by the Dark Mark that was burned on their lower arms, marking them as what they were_."

He closed the book, took a deep breath and then looked at Albus again, horror clearly visible on his face.

"My Dad never killed someone... He just _can't _have..."

Albus shook his head quickly and pulled Scorpius to his feet, throwing the Invisibility cloak over their heads.

"No. He hasn't."

He grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him along and out of the library. Scorpius didn't say a single word on their way back to the Slytherin common room. He stared blankly down at his own feet. Albus didn't know what to say to make him feel less bad and he felt helpless about it.

When they were back in the common room he pushed Scorpius down into one of the armchairs near the fire and watched him.

The blond hid his face behind his hands and still wouldn't say anything. Albus sighed and sat down on the floor in front of his friend, thinking hard about what to say.

"Scorp... We don't even know if your father ever was a Death Eater. Don't worry about it."

He finally put his hands away and looked down at Albus, "I know that he was..."

...

(James Sirius)

"Albus?"

He looked up at his younger brother, suprised that Albus would come looking for him.

"Can we talk?"

James nodded and followed his brother, silently wondering what they had to talk about. They hadn't talked since the Christmas holidays, even though it had been difficult for James not to apoplogize to his brother. Rose had done her best too, to get them back to talking to each other. But, after seeing that it made no sense, she had given up on it.

Albus led him to an empty classroom and then walked over to the high windows, looking down onto the schoolgrounds.

James flung himself down on one of the chairs and watched Albus's back.

"Well, what do you want to talk about Al?"

"Scorpius..."

James sighed and his brother turned around to look at him with a stern expression on his face, "What you said to his father was really rude..."

James interrupted him, "But it's the truth!"

"I know!" Albus had his voice raised and now looked down at his feet, shaking his head from side to side, "I know James... And that's the point. Scorpius is acting... weird ever since we found out about it in the library."

He looked up at James again, now looking helpless and James felt a rush of deep sympathy towards his younger brother.

"Al... It's no suprise that he does, is it? He will have to let it all sink in..."

"No." Albus shook his head, "I think he's afraid of being a bad person."

James wanted to disagree but Albus continued talking, "Is that why you were so angry when I was sorted into Slytherin and became his friend? Did you think that I would become a bad person?"

"No."

"Then why did you say that all Slytherins are dangerous?"

James took a deep breath and avoided to look at Albus when he spoke, "I was jealous."

Al's eyes became wide and he seemed to forget about his friends worries for the moment.

"Jealous? You? Of me?"

James shrugged.

"Yeah. I was jealous because I knew that you would never be expected to be like Dad... Until you came to Hogwarts I was always hoping that everybody would look what you were doing and finally let me be."

"But..." Albus frowned and leaned back against the wall, "why would they do that?"

"Because you look like him."

"I don't get it."

Albus shook his head and was silent for a while.

"I mean, you just wanted me to be in Gryffindor just so that people would expect me to be like Dad and don't bother you with it anymore?"

There was a distinct tone of accusation in his voice and James felt guilty for being such a fool. Sometimes he felt like his brother was much more mature than he himself was.

"Yeah..."

"I always thought you just disliked me for being a Slytherin... However, the true reason is that you wanted me to be put into your place. You wanted me to carry the weight you think Dad has put upon you."

When Albus walked past him in an attempt to leave the room, James grabbed his wrist and held him in place.

"But can't you understand how I am feeling!? You never experienced what it is like to live up to everyones expectations!"

"Nobody expects anything from you..."

"Yes they do! The whole school wants me to be a top student! They thought I was bound to become a prefect and were disappointed when they saw that I am none!"

Albus pushed his hand away and glanced down at him.

"So what!? Why do you care what they think!? We love you. Mum, Dad, Lily and I! Your whole family is proud of you and we all love you just the way you are! Why does it matter so much what strangers think, huh?!"

But he didn't give him the chance to answer. Albus just turned around and hurried out of the room.

...

(Albus Severus)

Al wasn't aware of where he was going until he suddenly stood in front of Hagrid's hut. He looked around, thinking if he should really talk to the old family friend and then knocked a few times.

Instantly, Fang started to bark madly inside and jumped against the door.

"Who's there?"

Hagrid's voice was muffled by the door and Albus smiled, "It's me. Al."

The door was pulled open and he found himself in a rib-cracking hug.

"Thought yeh wouldn't come down here anymore."

Hagrid patted his shoulder, almost knocking Albus off of his feet and smiled hugely. Al grinned back up at him and then walked into the hut, spotting Rose who sat at the table. She smiled at him, and wrapped her hands around the big mug of tea in front of her.

"Hi Al."

"Hi," he sat down next to his cousin and Hagrid joined them. He looked at the two of them and then frowned at Albus.

"Wha's wrong, little one?"

Albus sighed and looked down at Fang who had just put his massive head into his lap and was now drooling all over his robes.

"James just told me something..."

Rose sighed heavily and put down her mug to rest her hand on Albus's shoulder.

"About what?"

"Himself."

Hagrid made an angry noise, "Spit it out, Albus!"

"He said he was jealous when I was sorted into Slytherin because he was hoping that I was sorted into Gryffindor..."

Rose frowned, "Well, it was a suprise for all of us that you were put into Slytherin. But... What do you mean? He was _jealous_?"

"Because he thought that people would finally stop expecting things from him when I was around... Because I look like Dad..."

"Rubbish!" Hagrid's voice reverberated through the house and he snorted.

"Yeh kids shouldn't think that people expect anything from yeh."

Albus just stared at Hagrid, taken aback from his sudden outburst of emotions. Rose shook her head and sighed.

"No Hagrid it's not. People really expect us to be like our parents... Professor Flitwick, for example, always compares me to my Mum..."

Hagrid shrugged, "I will tell him that's not good... Yeh are yeh and not your parents."

"And yeh," he now looked at Albus, "don't worry about James, he'll come around."

Albus nodded and then told them that he would have to go back and do some homework, but what he really wanted was to talk to Scorpius.

* * *

_Please review..._


	9. Chapter 8

**Next chapter :) **

**Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

(Draco)

"Listen...", Harry took a deep breath and looked up at the blond opposite from him.

"I am really sorry for what James said to you. But... He's a teenager and sometimes stops thinking when he does something. Think back when we were around his age."

"Potter, it's not because of what he said, it's because he said it in front of my son."

Draco sighed and finally sat down, looking down at the desk between them.

"Scorpius knows nothing about my past. He knows nothing about his grandparents either. He never saw them and I think I don't want him to."

"You have to tell him about it. He will find out sooner or later anyways. It's better when he hears it from you."

The blond laughed humorlessly and then looked the other man straight in the eyes.

"You're so naive, Potter. What do you think it will do to him when I tell him about the Death Eaters? He might think that his father is a _monster_."

"You're not a monster, Draco."

Harry spoke in a low voice, but the blond just made dismissive gesture with his hands and got to his feet again.

"I have to go now..."

He turned and walked out of the office.

Was he right? Potter had suggested to tell Scorpius the truth about his past, but Draco wasn't sure. He wanted to tell his son all about it, one day... Not now. He was far too young and would probably understand it the wrong way and end up being afraid of his father.

Draco shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Potter didn't know what it was like... He was the good guy and probably had told his children all about his accomplishments...

(Albus Severus)

"Scorp? Are you awake?"

He slowly pulled back the courtains around his friends bed and looked down at the blond.

"Why are you asking? Can't you see that my eyes are open?"

Albus frowned and sat down next to Scorpius.

"I can. I just wanted you to have the chance to pretend that you're asleep."

The blond snorted, "I wouldn't pretend to be asleep..."

Albus nodded and was silent for a moment while he thought about the best way to start this conversation.

"Why won't you just ask your dad about this whole thing? Maybe he could explain..."

"Explain what?"

"What happened... Why he became one of them?"

Scorpius just shook his head and Albus sighed, "Scorp, I just want you to be like you were before!"

"My father probably killed people!"

The sharp tone of his friend made Albus flinch and he got to his feet. It seemed useless to try and talk to Scorpius about it.

Without another word, he turned around and closed the curtains around Scorpius's bed again before he put on his pyjamas and laid down for sleep.

...

Albus and Rose were sitting in the library during their free afternoon period, trying to do homework. However, Albus couldn't concentrate on his essay, his eyes darted over to another table every now and then. At said table sat Scorpius and Ivy, and the blond ignored Albus completely.

"He ignores me..."

Probably saying it out loud would make it more real for him. He just couldn't understand why his friend, his best friend, would ignore him.

Albus turned his head to look at Rose and gave her a sad look. She reached out and patted his cheek, smiling.

"Give him some time, he still has to let it sink in."

"But why won't he talk to me! He ignores me _all_ the time!"

Rose shrugged, "Ask him?"

The Slytherin snorted and shook his head, "He won't answer my questions either..."

"Shall I talk to him?"

"Dunno..."

Albus sighed and looked over at his friend once again.

Was it a good idea to send Rose to talk to him or would it make Scorpius all the more angry with him? He just wanted to talk to him again, he missed him...

Rose sighed and got to her feet, "I'll just do it."

Albus looked up at her, startled, "What? Now?"

His cousin just nodded and walked over to the other table. She leaned down and whispered something into Scorpius's ear, making it impossible for Albus to hear. One moment later, Scorpius stood up and followed Rose out of the library.

...

(Scorpius)

"What are you planning?"

Scorpius tone was suspicious and he turned to look at Rose when she closed the door of the empty classroom. She smiled lovingly back at him and sat down on one of the tables.

"I just want to talk to you."

"About what?"

Rose tilted her head and silently looked at the blond for a moment.

"Albus."

Scorpius just frowned and said nothing. What was that all about? Had Albus asked her to talk to him? Why wouldn't he do it himself?

"Scorp, he misses you. Talk to him again."

"He will learn to cope with it."

Rose took a deep breath and gave him a stern look when she got to her feet again. She then walked over to him and placed both her hands on his shoulders.

"You idiot! You're his best friend! He had all that trouble with his brother because of _you_!"

She clearly had a point there and Scorpius knew it. But still, he wanted to stay away from Albus, because...

"I am a bad person."

The look on Rose's face turned from anger to pity and she carefully touched his cheek.

"Don't say that. You aren't a bad person Scorpius."

"But sure I am! You know what my father was or still is, don't you!? I don't want Albus to become like me... He deserves better."

Rose shook her head and slowly let her hand sink, looking lost for words.

"I can only tell you that he needs your friendship..."

With that, she turned around and left him alone.

...

After a long time of thinking, Scorpius came to the conclusion that Rose might be right. At least, he knew that he needed Albus. He missed the fun they had together and wanted to spend time with him again. In the short time they knew each other they really became good friends...

"Al?"

The other boy looked up from his book and smiled relieved when he saw Scorpius walking towards him.

"Hi!"

Albus laid his book aside and watched the blond with great interest.

Scorpius sat down with a small sigh and then looked at his friend.

"I wanted to apologize."

The words rushed out of his mouth and he felt really childish. What had he been thinking!? To ignore Albus without having a reason at all.

Al nodded, "It's alright... Just tell me why."

Scorpius hesitated for a moment. He wasn't like he had forget his worries, they were still there. He just wasn't sure if he should tell Albus. Afraid that the other boy might think the same and dump him.

"I am afraid..."

Albus raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"That I... Well, that I will become like my father... I am a bad person."

"You're not! Don't think that way! And I am sure that your father isn't a bad person either!"

Al got to his feet and walked over to him, placing his hands on Scorpius's shoulders.

The blond looked back up at him, his face doubtful.

"How can you say that?"

"Scorp! You're my friend! Don't you think I would dislike you if you were a bad person?"

"Dunno," Scorpius shrugged, "but I don't want you to regret it late... Maybe it takes time to show."

Albus rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "C'mon, don't be stupid. You're alright and surely not a bad person."

"What about my dad then?"

The other boy suddenly looked stern again and Scorpius looked down at his hands, "What if it's right? When he really was, or still is, a Death Eater?"

"Just ask him about it."

"I did. But I told you that he was locking himself up in his library, not talking to me... He simply won't explain."

Albus tried to smile reassuringly, "Just give him some time. Maybe he just has to think about how to explain best."

* * *

_Please review..._


End file.
